Hostess x2
by Yunamei
Summary: The next year comes around and Ouran High School get two new member. Yunamei and Chikai set foot on their adventure with the Host Club, but how did they become part of it and how will the boys act with 2 females? Read and find out! OCs x Host Members
1. First Impression

**Hello everyone! This is my first FanFic that I have submitted! I hope you all enjoy it! Also I am writing this one with Kasahara Miiaro so she gets credit too! Yunamei in the story is me, and Chikai in this story is Kasahara. Couples. Couples so far: Chikai x Tamaki. I dont know about Yunamei yet. Please Reveiw! Enjoy!**

**Also, I DO NOT OWN any Ouran High School Host Club Characters!! But, I DO OWN Yunamei and Kashara Miiaro owns Chikai!! Enjoy!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ouran – The First Day at Ouran– Yunamei's P.O.V.

I entered the school early at 7:00, even though I knew that the homeroom bell didn't ring until 7:30. I knew that if people lots of people saw me in my different uniform I would be scared and stopped a lot. I was already nervous about going to this school. The chairman said since I was wearing my uniform this why he is making me go in the Host Club. He told me that it was the club that his son was in. I asked some of the girls about the club and heard what it is and what they do. I was just wondering how I would be useful. I don't know if a girl can be a host. Only a few people were there early. I got stopped and asked by I few, I didn't mind.

I was gonna be in class 2-A. I got a slip with all my classmates and three of them are in the Host Club. Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka. I have heard of the Hitachiin twins because there mom makes our specially designed Miko outfits, Kimonos, Yukatas, and most of our clothing. Though I haven't seen the twin in person I have seen a picture of them from there mom. Although I have never seen or heard of Haruhi I saw that she was a scholarship student. The chairmen showed me there profiles that the school has for the Hosts so I know that Haruhi is a girl, I wonder what she does in the host club. To bad they don't have a picture of her on her profile.

I was already in the class by time the bell rang. I asked Nakano-Sensei, my homeroom and math teacher, were I was sitting. I was in the back, I normally don't like that but I don't want the host members to see me, yet. The twins sat in the second to front row and Haruhi sat in the first row. I'm lucky. I put my bag down and then the bell rang. The twins and some guy came in talking but didn't look back. Thank goodness. I didn't know what Haruhi looked like so I didn't know which girl was her. A told the story about my uniform and introduced myself to most kids but I avoided the twins and the guy they were talking to, I didn't tell the story to some girls because they were in the view of the twins. Lots of the girls talked about how they were regular customers of the twins. Nobody knew I was going to be in the Host Club and no one asked. I knew my whole class almost so I didn't get bugged much throughout the day. The twins seemed pretty busy with the notes so I was lucky. The bell rang for 4 period, club activities. I quietly and sneakily fallowed the twins to the Third Music Room. They guy went in with them. I calmed my self and walked in.

I said hey as I walked in. The other girls said that I would be bombarded with rose petals but I think I enter too fast. At first it was silent then everyone looked at me and shouted a, "A GIRL!" Except Mori and a guy with glasses. I'll admit most of them were attracting. "I know everything about you," said they guy with glasses sweet and darkly. I suddenly replied with out thinking, "Stalker…" All of a sudden the twins come and circle around me and say in a harmonious voice, "She kinda cute, let's keep her!" I was thinking, keep me! Am I you toy or something! I think not! Anyways I was starting to blush so I looked down. Then a tall blond guy came and lifted up my chin and said in a seductive tone, "Hikaru, Kaoru stop, your making our princess blush." Before I could turn any redder Mitsukuni, I know of him because of Mori-Senpei, started to pull on my skirt and began to skip around me while saying, "Who are you? And why are you wearing a skirt? Isn't that against school rules?" I didn't think either again and explained my story.

"So we have a hostess," said the man with glasses. "Were not bored anymore!" said Hikaru and Kaoru. "She not gonna be another toy," demanded the boy who was talking to the twins. "I'm hopelessly lost now! Please introduce yourselves," I asked half interested. Then the tall blonde immediately said all charming like, "Sorry princess. We have the Wild Type, Mori, the Cool Type, Kyoya, the Loli-Shota Type, Hunny, the Little Devil Type Hikaru and Kaoru, the Natural Rookie Type, Haruhi, or wou- " I just realized and then shouted, "Haurhi!! I read on her profile that she is a girl!!" "I am. I just have a debt, -death glare at Kyoya- and I need to get who-knows-how-many now customers…" Haruhi stated before she got cut off by Kyoya, "621 -dark prince smile- " Haruhi stared at Kyoya and started again, "Now -cough- as I was saying –evil glare towards Kyoya- I have to pretend to be a boy because if I'm a girl I can't be a host and I will never repay my debt."

"Well then how am I gonna be a host? I'm not gonna where pants," I asked curiously? "Well you can still dress up, and girls would love to talk and do all the girly stuff girls do," said Kyoya. "Well, I don't mind, sounds like fun actually" I told them. "Well you can also pair up with the Hosts as a couple for the day, Couple love!" said the twins, who I happened to be attracted to the most, I blushed 60 shades of red at the thought then Kyoya said, "Great idea Hikaru and Kaoru! More profits!" "Hey, don't I get a say in this!!" I asked, more shouted. "Well, I love the idea, princess. Let us be a couple today," demanded more than asked Tamaki. Haruhi saved me by saying, "Let her watch today. Kyoya, I won't be hosting today, I am gonna talk to her while she watches." "Fine, but you get added 50 more customers to your debt," Kyoya stated darkly. "Lovely Kyoya, you always know what I want," Haruhi reasponded sarcasticaly. The bell then rang. The Host club doors opened.


	2. Experience

Ouran - The Host Experience - Regular P.O.V.

The doors opened and all of the customers came in. The customers that came in every day (obsessed) were jealous that Yunamei was already in there and that Haruhi was already with her. One of Haruhi's regulars, Momoka, walks up to Haruhi and Yunamei.

"Haruhi, why are you with Yunamei-San?" Momoka asked. Haurhi replied calmely, "She is new here and so I am being her Host for today -natural smile-." Lots of the girls staring at Haruhi saw her natural look that makes them go wild! Haruhis fans yelled, "Aiiya!! -blush and hearts-"

The girls clustering Haruhi and Yunamei eventually left and requested other Hosts for the day and so the two Hostess began a conversation.

"Im sorry Yunamei, I have become quite a fan here" Haruhi started "But your a girl and their girls" Yunamei hesitated. Haruhi didn't look suprised, "Well only the Host club, a few students, and the Ouran Staff know that I am female" Yunamei thought about that for a moment, then spoke, "But dont you want to be a girl, you can still be a Host Club member, I am! I wear a skirt." Haruhi laughed quietly before responding, "Well thats true but for the year that I have been here I enjoy being with them. -Natural Smile- But, -turns embaressed- I cant afford a girls uniform or a skirt..." Yunamei was caught by surprise, "Ohh, -smiles- well I understand now. But.. do you, ya know, like anyone?" Haruhi blushed a little more but calmly answerd like she had answered this question many times, "Im not... really sure. I still have much to learn about them. -looks at at everyone-" Yunamei wasn't satisfied with her answer but it didn't show, "Oh, I see. I guesse I have much to learn as well. -smile-"

Yunamei and Haruhi went on about how the club works, talked a little about each boy, how the club was founded, and more that Yunamei needed to know to survive daily life at Ouran. Yunamei was pleased with what she heard and couldnt wait to get to know the boys on her own time. The time went by fast, even the boys thought so, they all were thinking about the new Hostess who was in thier reach, but what would they make of it? They bell rang again, and they all filed out to lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hello again!! I hope you like this one! I know its short but I had to get some info out! The next one will be up shortly so please bear with the shortness. Then next one wont be as near as short and another Hostess will apear. Also I will be adding Yunamei's Bio soon! Please Review!**


	3. Yunamei's Bio

Yunamei Ziraki - Ouran High School Host Club – Bio

Yunamei was born and raised in Miyajima, Japan, in the Chugoku region. Her mother is Mizumi and her father is Hachiro. She has two sisters. She has one younger and one older. The older one is Misaki and the younger one is Hanako. There parents are the main priest and priestess of the Itsukushima Shine. They are the only ones that live on the shrine grounds. There are other priest that associate with the shrine but they shrine is practically owned by the Ziraki family.

Yunamei was born on April 21. Her name is a rare uncommon name while her two sisters have common names because she was born on a night with a Blue Moon. A Blue Moon only happens every 33 months so that is a rare and uncommon sight witch is why Yunamei got her uncommon rare name.

She was also born on the shrine where she lives. Since she lives on a Shinto shrine she obviously grew up learning the Shinto culture and way of life. She was trained as a Miko and grew up as a Miko of her shrine. Her sisters and mother were also Miko as well. She carried out all of her Miko duties and tasks everyday and also went to school. Her Shrine made quite a lot of income as they held weddings, dances, shows, and festivities. They also had a Shrine Store where they sold charms and other stuff that you would by at most Shinto Shrines. With all this income they became very wealthy.

Yunamei always went to private school. Her elementary school was Shinto private schools were they learned Shinto culture and religion as well as the curriculum they needed to know. Her sister and she went to the same schools. Her middle school was just a regular private school. But it wasn't too normal for it was a very exclusive school for wealthy kids of wealthy schools. She was always at the top of her classes and got many awards. She made her parents very proud.

She also plays violin, biwa and plays the kokyo occasionally. Her eldest sister plays the koto and her younger one plays the shinobue. Her mother also plays the Shinobue like her younger sister. Her father plays the shamisen. They all play their instruments at the shrine as shows. They play individual and together or in pairs. They also have some vacation homes but not many because owning the shrine is a big responsibility. They let other realitives stay at thier vacation homes.

Also since they own a shrine that is quite popular that means that they are popular as well. Yunamei gets along well with others, but sometimes she just doesn't like someone. She will kind of hate that person until they get along and get to know each other. She is also quite mischievous. Since she is smart and clever she can get away with most things and has a good sense of humor.

Her parents realized that since they are known so well know she might get kidnapped. Her parent decided to put her in Shotokan (a type of Japanese Martial Arts) classes. She become very good and is now a black belt. Where she lived there weren't any private high schools so they sent her to Ouran High School because they had a vacation villa over there. They villa is where Misaki now stays since she is finished with high school. Also at the villa they have maids, butlers, chefs, nurses and other employees of the Ziraki family. The Also they heard that Takashi "Mori" Senpei was there. Mori is a close friend of the Ziraki family because his family has Martial Arts studios were Hanako goes to train. Hanako and Misaki each have there own tastes of Martial Arts so each of there sisters went to different places and each know a different type of Martial Arts.

Misaki has already finished high school, she is 4 years older that Yunamei. Misaki didn't go to Ouran because her childhood friend, Akimi, moved to Tokyo and went to a private high school for wealthy students. The Ziraki family didn't have any villa there but Akimi and Misaki got along really well so she lived with Akimi until she got out of high school. On the other hand Hanako is 4 years younger than Yunamei so she is in Grade 5 at the local private school for wealthy students. Hanako still lives at the shrine with Mother and Father.

Yunamei went on a private jet to Ouran a week before the school year started. Two of her cousins, Ichiko (girl) and Daichi (boy), lived about 1 hour and 30 minutes away from Ouran so she stayed with them for a week Yunamei's mom had been bugging her to see them. Yunamei hasn't seen them since she was 12. During that week she visited the school many times.

She had to get her uniform. But there was a dilemma. She didn't like the dress, at all, so she made an agreement with the chairman. She said that she would where the males jacket and tie with a black skirt. Since this is kind of not aloud she has to pay extra money for the uniform, which she had no problem at all with.

One day before Ouran started she went to a vacation villa where her older sister, Misaki, live now. Her sisters villla is closer than her cousins so she is going to stay with her sister. She went to look at Misaki's villa. In her bedroom she had a king bed and a large window covering one wall. The curtain was a white with burgundy at the bottom. The floor was a nice wooden color and the bed had a thick white bedspread with a burgundy border around it. On the middle of the bedspread there was a fancy burgandy Y in the middle. There was a vanity and a large dresser too. They were both had a white wood finish. There was also a burgundy couch and a book self with all the text books and other book that would be needed throughout the year. She opened the door on the left. It was a large walk-in closet that had all her clothing and uniforms in it already. Her clothing was sent to the villa before she arrived. The villa staff put it in her room for her. The door on the right was a magnificent bathroom. It had a single shower and a large bathtub. It had a sink made out of marble and the floor was marble as well. The bathroom had a gold theme going on too. The third door was next to the right one. It was a study. It had a computer and a reclining chair as well as a nice big desk. The study also had a TV and another bookcase. Yunamei went back to her cousins house and got her personal stuff and moved into the villa the night before the first day her 10th grade year.


	4. Chikai's Morning

**Hello everyone! Her is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Its Chikai's Point of View of her first day at ouran. She is year 10 and Yunamei is in Year 11. I will be putting up Chikai's Life Story thing. Haha. The Chapter called Yunamei's Bio is like her life story really I will put more about that later. I will right faster if I get 5 REVIEW! ENJOY!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chikai's P.O.V.

Sleeping was one thing at the top of my list of favorite things. But seeing it was the first day of school, sleeping could wait. I got up and put on my favorite ghost shirt, it was cute. Also I put on one of my favorite dark blue jeans along with my black tennie shoes. I looked at the clock and realized the bus would be here soon enough. I grabbed my favorite messenger bag and ran down my stairs.

I tried to finish my toast but the bus came so I ran out the door with it in my mouth. I was hard to get to the bus (even though it's a private bus) but the bus driver has no patience! As I finally finished the toast I went from running to sprinting. Why was the driveway so far from my apartment! More like was my apartment so far away from the driveway! Anyways, as I get on I get a glimpse of my just brushed hair already a mess. Nothing new. My hair is semi-straight wavy hair. It's a dark brown with an orange shine that you could see at angles in the light. But my eyes are interesting! For some reason one eye is a very dark brown, almost black, but the other is blue and orange. No one knows why, doctors say it just my genetics but other think I'm blind, but I can see fine thank you very much!

Ah, the bus has just arrived at Ouran High. I step out and some people stare and whisper. So, what if I'm not wearing a uniform! There is no way in HELL I am going to where big poofy yellow dress and dress shoes! Never! Puffy sleeves! N.A.S.T.Y! But on the other had a kick ass outfit. Well to me anyways! I liked blue jacket with black pants! Well about 30 seconds after I got off the bell rang! I grabbed my bag and took out my sceadual. I was off! I bolted up the stairs to my first class. I was in class 1-A.

I looked around at the bottom of the stairs and I was construction stuff everywhere. I wonder what they were doing. It must have just been done because there was cement that wasn't even close to being done drying.

Anyways I get to the top and a lady in a puffy disaster stops me. "Do you have a problem?" she asks sternly. I don't like her tone so I be a smart ass, "No, I just don't think I wanna look like a lemon. Or a fat cupcake for that matter!" I wonder if she heard my sarcasm when I said no cause she didn't want to move. Instead she replies in an offended tone, "Are you calling me FAT!" I just smiled.

I guess she took that as an insult and pushed my down the stairs and walked away as I fell down and brought some others with me. As soon as I hit the bottom and I felt wet I knew exactly where I fell. In cement. Some guy who came down with me (I was the only one in cement by the way) stuck out his hand, "Are you okay princess?" He had really pretty eyes but I didn't care if he was cute or not. "MOVE!" I yelled and ran to the nearest bathroom. My pretty long hair had cement all over the bottom. Unfixable. "The damage has been done," I whispered to myself.

I had been the only one in there the bell rang about a minute ago so every one was in class. From the bottom of my neck down my hair had cement. The top didn't have any cement in it. Weird. I look in the mirror and remember my hair long. I reluctantly grab a pair of scissors from my bag and cut my long locks. The second bell rang, I missed Math. Oh well. So I cleaned up my mess and headed to Period 2. I ran really fast so that cupcake wouldn't see me.

Period 4 just ended and I got an unusual look from all my teachers. Nothing new. Again. So forget class, I'm hungry. Lunchtime!

Its lunchtime so I head to the cafeteria. I look for a table to eat

but I rather eat outside so I go to the door and run into to very attractive, yet rude twins, "Excuse us, we want lunch too," They said in perfect unison as they were eyeing my bento box. "Sorry you look alike freaks," I reply in an angry tone and wave my bento in their faces. Bang! My bento hit the floor along with me. "Were sorry little boy," they said in unison. That was getting annoying. Oh and great, they thought I was a boy! I grab them by there hair and shove there faces into the two girls lunches at the nearest table, "Lunch is served freaks! Bon appetit" I then feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. The chairman. Great!


End file.
